


Comincia con un passo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dark, Gen, Repentance, Sad, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il giorno della sua partenza era stato sereno, limpido e luminoso come acqua raccolta nei palmi delle mani. E come acqua, senza che se ne accorgesse, gli era scivolato via fra le dita.</i><br/>Dopo lo scontro con Kenshin Himura, Soujiro Seta parte per un viaggio lungo dieci anni, alla ricerca di se stesso e della verità – pronto ad affrontare i suoi fantasmi. (O forse no.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comincia con un passo

**Author's Note:**

> **Capitolo 1 classificato PRIMO al contest "Sotto un cielo così azzurro" indetto da Kuruccha e MyPride sul forum di EFP =D**  
>  Per ragioni di ordine le info generali, cari lettori, ve le cuccate in piccolo con qualche taglio alle ripetizioni. Buona lettura!  
> Citazione: "È necessaria la sofferenza. Il cielo preferisce i sacrifici che sanguinano da lungo tempo." (V. Butulescu)  
> Rating: rosso  
> Genere: introspettivo, dark, drammatico  
> Tipologia: oneshot (diventata primo capitolo di una longfic)  
> Avvertimenti: non per stomaci delicati (solo un tratto dell'ultima parte, però)  
> Nota dell'autore - doverosa e prolissa: questa storia doveva essere, in origine, una flashfic a lieto fine, con rating al massimo giallo e un fiore in bocca; nel giro di due settimane è diventata una oneshot-mostro da settemila parole, con abbondanza di angst, temi dark e rating decisamente rosso. Alla fine l'ho divisa in due, preferendo lasciare spazio a un sequel (longfic... sono sicura che sarà una longfic. Aiuto) e calcare la mano sulla serietà dell'argomento. Quando si tratta di questioni delicate, credo che anche in fanfiction bisognerebbe riflettere prima di scrivere; ed è quello che ho cercato di fare. Conoscendo Ruroken ricorderete le circostanze che hanno creato Soujiro, la Spada del Cielo – figlio illegittimo trattato come uno schiavo, poi assassino della famiglia adottiva, privo di emozioni per il trauma e braccio destro di Shishio fino alla battaglia che gli apre gli occhi, facendogli capire che in realtà non aveva mai voluto uccidere nessuno. Tra il suo passato, la crescita anormale, le emozioni appena riscoperte e la vita che deve costruirsi da zero, c'è da mettersi le mani nei capelli.  
> Detto tutto, non credo che Watsuki – avesse mai disegnato altri capitoli su di lui – avrebbe destinato Soujiro a una vita infelice; ma penso che neanche gliel'avrebbe resa troppo facile. E quindi... vai con l'angst >:)  
> ...la Spada del Cielo in un concorso sul cielo? *fischietta*
> 
> Due parole sulla narrazione: ho privilegiato un procedere per impressioni, soprattutto verso la fine; spero che renda la confusione e disperazione del personaggio, piuttosto che lasciare un retrogusto di "non finito" ^^; PS: non date troppo ascolto a Soujiro: capirà, col tempo; persino Kenshin ci ha messo dieci anni...  
> Hm, altro? 1) L'oni è una specie di orco, tipico delle leggende giapponesi; 2) Tenken significa "la Spada del Cielo" – ho intercalato qualche volta il termine originale alla traduzione, per non fare ripetizioni; 3) spero non vi disturbino troppo le descrizioni splatter.  
> Va bene, qui chiudo; prego di aver fatto un lavoro decente e soprattutto di non esser andata fuori tema... a mia discolpa, posso dire che i protagonisti sono un cielo e un Cielo?

"Anche un viaggio di mille leghe comincia con un passo."  
 **Proverbio giapponese**

 

****  
I  
 _Tenken... e non molto altro_   


[ ](http://s77.photobucket.com/albums/j65/Melitot/Contest%20banners/?action=view%C2%A4t=bannercieloazzurro.png)

 

"È necessaria la sofferenza. Il cielo preferisce  
i sacrifici che sanguinano da lungo tempo."  
 **V. Butulescu**

 

Il giorno della sua partenza era stato sereno, limpido e luminoso come acqua raccolta nei palmi delle mani. E come acqua, senza che se ne accorgesse, gli era scivolato via fra le dita. 

Un viaggio per trovare se stesso, la sua verità, perché non era troppo tardi – parole così belle, in teoria; rinfrancanti come una boccata di primavera.    
Bastavano poche fondamenta, decise; e poco restava di lui, la Spada del Cielo.    
_ «Quando si sta cercando di ricostruire un edificio che non era stato fatto bene, prima si deve distruggerlo, signorina Yumi.» _   
Cercarsi era come pattinare sulla superficie ghiacciata di un lago. Un'immagine azzurra e sfocata, agile, dove si agitavano mani che sapevano solo impugnare una katana (o una wakizashi, o un  _tanto_ , o un–) per togliere la vita (anche salvare, ora; maldestramente). Brutti ricordi, una gran confusione, un soprannome ingannevole – di celestiale, solo una testa fra le nuvole. Non molto altro.    
Sperava ci fosse qualcosa, più sotto. Buona volontà, buonsenso, un talento innocuo. La conoscenza del bene e del male e la capacità di scegliere sempre il primo, da adesso.    
Se non altro dopo la crisi le sue emozioni scorrevano lente, timide come lo stillicidio del disgelo. Le avvicinava con cautela. Era naturale, pensava: nessuno può sopravvivere due volte a un'inondazione epocale.    
_Respira, ascolta. Il mondo funziona su meccanismi misteriosi, e tu devi scoprirli._   
Ma prima di gettarsi nel presente, non avrebbe dovuto mettere un po' d'ordine nel passato? Quello era un problema. Non riusciva a decidere, quando poteva convincersi a pensarci, quali fossero le verità che avevano governato quei diciotto, miserabili anni. Se non era vero che i deboli erano preda dei forti, perché aveva vissuto una vita da schiavo e dopo, impunito, da aguzzino? Era karma? Caso? Quel che temeva di scoprire, e che sembrava molto probabile, era che vi fossero luoghi in cui regnava solo la legge di Shishio; luoghi più vicini all'indole umana. Scuoteva la testa, combattuto.    
Le persone non potevano essere malvagie a priori, altrimenti non avrebbe sentito, nel profondo, che un mondo del genere non era  _giusto_ . Non ci sarebbero stati uomini come Himura, che riuscivano a vincere le circostanze e la brutalità che le guerre avevano incuneato nel loro cuore.    
Il dubbio, però, è un padrone spietato. Pensò alla madre che l'aveva abbandonato e si chiese se avesse voluto per lui una vita migliore, o se avesse desiderato continuare senza pesi la sua vita da sgualdrina.    
Pensò a Shishio, che gli aveva dato una wakizashi e parole terribili. Gli aveva offerto un aiuto o aveva portato la pioggia sul seme di un assassino?    
_ «Mi è venuta voglia di trascinare fuori l'assassino che è rinchiuso nel corpo di Kenshin Himura.» _   
Himura... Himura gli aveva aperto gli occhi per il suo bene, o per il proprio?    
_Per entrambi, forse._   
Guardandosi, senza mappa né bussola tranne un'intenzione, Soujiro si sentiva andare alla deriva. Fluttuava come una foglia staccata dal ramo, trascinata dal vento dei rimpianti e dei fantasmi.    
Non avrebbe trovato risposte finché non si fosse mosso, e aveva tutte le intenzioni di impegnarsi. Doveva solo raccogliere un po' di coraggio: la traccia di Himura era una strada difficile. (Ma non voleva altro per sé, dopotutto; perché se quell'uomo gli aveva detto di non accettare a priori la visione del vincitore, doveva esserci un motivo per cui Battosai era cambiato vivendo quella vita.)    
_ «La vera risposta dovresti trovarla nella tua vita e non nelle battaglie, riparando agli errori che hai commesso.» _   
_Tenterò._ Gli tornò in mente Yumi, la gentilezza con cui l'aveva consolato mentre piangeva, e gli angoli dei suoi occhi s'incresparono.  _Anche se sono solo uno stupido ragazzino._

Quante persone, quante vite, quante storie. Erano una meraviglia e una frustrazione costanti.    
«Ha bisogno d'aiuto?»    
L'uomo aveva baffi irsuti; era seduto sul ciglio della strada, con una caviglia storta e un pallore accentuato sulle guance. Quando l'ebbe riportato a casa, lui e la moglie lo trattarono come un amico di ritorno da un lungo viaggio.    
Il miso caldo non riuscì a calmargli lo stomaco. 

A volte erano cose di poca importanza.    
«Sembra pesante. Posso fare qualcosa?»    
«Se lo mette così, rischia di caderle addosso... le dò una mano.»    
«Avrei bisogno di lavorare. Potrei tagliargliela io.» (Mentre bada a quella mandria di figli.)    
«Te lo sgarbuglio in un attimo.»    
Altre volte, situazioni losche. Le riconosceva d'istinto; non si possono scordare i ritmi della giungla, dopo aver vissuto secondo le sue regole.    
_Se sei forte vivi. Se sei debole, muori._   
«Scusate... scusate... chiedo scusa.»    
«Che vuoi? Qualcuno ti ha chiesto qualcosa? Non scocciare.»    
«Non credo che abbiate il permesso della ragazza.»    
«E a te che importa?»    
«M'importa... perché da sola non può fermarvi.» 

In piedi davanti ai forti che schiacciavano i deboli. Chino sotto il peso di un ferito, di una cesta da legna, di un carro riverso, di una zappa, perché piegare la schiena non era più umiliante come una volta. Quello che non voleva era il peso di una spada sul palmo.    
Così strano, però, fare per gli altri ciò che non era mai stato fatto per lui.    
Sorrise, in ginocchio accanto al bambino che piangeva.    
«L' _oni_ non ti prende più, adesso. Ci sono io. Ti sei perso?»    
Forse poteva riuscirci. Stava cambiando qualcosa. 

Una mattina in cui si sentiva soddisfatto, arrotolò il futon da viaggio, si arrampicò sul ramo di una vecchia quercia e fece colazione scrutando il panorama. Il sole indorava i filacci di nuvole che salivano dalle montagne; l'atmosfera era pacifica, piena di suoni e odori che non aveva mai apprezzato.    
Si perse dietro l'azzurro del cielo come un pulcino ancora nel nido.    
Dopo un po', abbassò gli occhi e passò le dita sulla stoffa di una manica. Inarcò le sopracciglia, sorridendo con un pizzico d'ironia.    
_Lo stesso colore_ .    
Il suo  _gi_ aveva lo stessa sfumatura dell'orizzonte dopo l'alba _._ E non l'aveva certo fatto apposta. Aveva ben altri pensieri, agli ordini di Shishio.    
_ «...al Ryu Sho Sen, fagli vedere la tua Tenken.» _   
...Appartenenza, allora?    
Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo; un po' per prendersi in giro, un po' per credere di essere meno solo, si rivolse al suo unico, costante compagno di viaggio parlando a voce alta. «Mi affido a te. Portami fortuna.» 

Il suo vagabondare, però, non era solo fatica. Aveva dismesso la maschera di zucchero, non la capacità di provare divertimento.    
(Per cose infantili.)    
In un paese rimase affascinato dal teatrino variopinto di un ambulante. Sotto un tetto di vecchie assi, con la vernice gialla tutta arricciata, tre burattini raccontavano la storia di una ragazza cui un dio aveva regalato una scatola preziosa.    
«'Attenta' dissero due. 'Non aprirla, o accadrà qualcosa di terribile. Custodiscila con saggezza.' Ma lei era troppo giovane, curiosa come un gatto...»    
«Voglio vedere cosa c'è dentro!» esclamò la bambolina vestita di rosso.    
Un altro burattino tremò, agitando le braccia. «Non farlo, non farlo! E' una cattiva idea! Hai sentito che hanno detto.»    
«Ma ora la scatola è mia. Posso farci quel che voglio.»    
«Gli dèi sono vendicativi.»    
«Io  _devo_ sapere!»    
Quando la bambolina, dopo avvertimenti, suppliche e minacce, aprì la scatola, saltarono fuori due rospi che strapparono strilli alle bambine e sghignazzi ai bambini.    
Soujiro rise della sua dapocaggine, poi si accorse, con parecchio imbarazzo, di essere l'unico spettatore adulto. Scosse la testa e se ne andò.    
(Incontro al futuro. Nessun bisogno di pensare  _troppo_ al passato.) 

Pochi giorni dopo, le temperature si abbassarono e portarono pioggia, disturbando vecchie cicatrici.    
«Tu hai l'aria di uno che andrà sempre in giro col sorriso» osservò il vecchio contadino, appoggiato al bastone.    
«Dice?»    
Gli porse il sacco di riso recuperato dal fosso e si accomiatò. Sembrava un buon presagio; ne fu contento, finché non lasciò cadere lo sguardo su una fontanella di bambù.    
Il getto trasparente sgorgava dall'alto, riversandosi nel cilindro di legno fin quasi all'orlo; poi il cilindro s'inclinava, picchiava la punta sulla pietra sottostante con un sonoro  _toc_ e l'acqua scorreva via, lungo la canalina, placida come un fiume di lacrime.  _Toc. Toc. Toc._   
Alto. Basso. Alti e bassi.    
Rimase a contemplare. I suoi bassi erano terribili, ma sporadici...    
Il cilindro di bambù, quasi pieno, rimase in orizzontale.    
_Sono sufficienti al mio equilibrio?,_ pensò, e non capì da dove originasse il pensiero. _Non starò tralasciando qualcosa?_   
Il sole superò un tetto e lo abbagliò. Si schermò gli occhi, improvvisamente a disagio.    
Era un pomeriggio splendido, pieno di promesse, e lui non aveva mai avuto difficoltà a volare; ma il cielo, per la prima volta, gli pareva distante. Quasi volesse giudicarlo. 

Quando contò i primi ghiaccioli sui rami, sei mesi dopo, quell'unico amico era diventato un inseguitore; l'azzurro, affilato come una lama. C'era qualcosa che non andava.    
I muscoli della sua faccia si contrassero.    
Si fermò a guardare la strada, pensoso, immerso fino alle caviglie nel fango. La sua verità era... quale? Non l'aveva ancora trovata – forse il motivo era quello. "Aiutare il prossimo", come Himura, suonava bene ma era incompleto. C'era dell'altro.    
Si sentì spossato, incapace di continuare. Sensazione strana per qualcuno che aveva sempre sprizzato energia.    
«Oh, ma non ho tempo di preoccuparmi se procedo a tentoni, senza traguardi» mormorò. Era normale parlarsi dopo un lungo silenzio. «Devo guadagnare qualche soldo o non passerò l'inverno molto bene.»    
_C'era qualcosa che non andava._   
La sensazione lo pungolava, incessante, a ogni pensiero, strisciando nel buio della coscienza.    
Soujiro incrociò una vecchina e, d'istinto, le sorrise socchiudendo le palpebre. 

_«Doveva aprire la scatola, o non sarebbe mai stata felice.»_

Si coprì il viso con una manica per non vedere le ombre al di là del fuoco. Nei cespugli sussurravano lamenti, sui tronchi erano scavati volti mostruosi. Gli facevano accapponare la pelle, ma era sicuro che fosse solo suggestione.    
I fantasmi non esistevano.    
Si addormentò sotto il cielo notturno, freddo e glaciale, con la sensazione di prendere solo tempo. 

La stagione stava virando in modo definitivo.    
Soujiro gettò la testa all'indietro, guardò in alto: si addensavano nubi foriere di tempesta.  _Cosa vuoi da me?,_ chiese, inquieto.  _Se sto sbagliando, dimmi in che modo._   
Il suo compagno rispose con vento e sperduti canti d'uccello. Soujiro scrutò la strada oltre la curva, poi chinò il capo e risistemò la bokken alla cintura, marciando avanti.    
_Perché mi pesi così? Io ero la tua spada._

_Cosa vedo riflesso in un ammasso d'aria?_

Il coperchio si sollevò quando vide l'uomo sgozzato.    
Era tarda notte; nel labirinto della periferia, chiuso su se stesso, solo qualche lampo separava un magazzino dall'altro. Soujiro rientrava esausto dal porto, con varie notti insonni alle spalle. Si passò il dorso di una mano sulla fronte e ascoltò il brontolio del suo stomaco echeggiare quello del temporale in arrivo.    
«Resisti, mi pagheranno domani.»    
Un bagliore attirò la sua attenzione. Sembrava una fiaccola. Qualcuno doveva averla abbandonata lì vicino, per terra, a giudicare dalla luce. Un incidente? Vandali? C'era spazzatura dappertutto, nei vicoli – se un cumulo avesse preso fuoco, il lavoro di centinaia di famiglie custodito nei depositi...    
Con un sospiro, deviò per controllare.    
_Beh, forse non dovrò tornare brancolando nel buio_ .  _Posso prenderla io e–_   
L'elettricità nell'aria salì, rizzandogli i peli sulla nuca. Istintivamente, si guardò alle spalle.    
La strada era deserta. Neanche un topo a rovistare fra l'immondizia. Rimase in ascolto finché le le gambe non cominciarono a tremargli per la stanchezza.    
_Vai, Soujiro. Non c'è niente._   
Girò l'angolo, entrò nel cerchio di luce. Abbagliato, ebbe appena il tempo di pensare che non era normale provare tanto dolore agli occhi (febbre?) che una buca gli tolse l'equilibrio. Cadde.    
«Ugh.»    
Caldo. Scottante. Ritrasse la mano sinistra, mettendosi gattoni. La fiaccola era lì accanto, pressoché intatta; per pura disattenzione ci era quasi caduto sopra.    
Le esalazioni della pece gli fecero girare la testa. Si stropicciò la faccia per schiarirsi i pensieri.    
_Decisamente, è ora di andare a dormire._   
Sulla fronte gli rimase qualcosa. Corrugò le sopracciglia, girando la mano. Era scura.    
Oh, che schi–    
Era coperta di  _sangue_ .    
Mentre riconosceva l'odore che aleggiava sotto quello di resina e fumo, alzò il capo e guardò avanti. Fu il momento in cui un fulmine squarciò la notte.    
A pochi passi da lui, disteso sulla schiena, c'era un uomo.    
Dentro di lui si aprì una porta, si levò una corrente fredda. Pietrificato, non vide gli abiti poveri del morto, né gli spiccioli sparsi in terra: vide solo la sua testa, riversa all'indietro, gli occhi fuoriusciti dalle orbite, la gola aperta. E più su, vide–    
_Una lingua che penzolava da labbra esangui, guance scavate._   
Denti gialli e cariati–    
_Curati, ricchi, ma ormai inservibili; buoni da rotolare sul pavimento della carrozza._   
L'avevano sgozzato–    
_...per un colpo di stato._   
Per qualche soldo? Un litigio? Un senza nome–    
_Toshimichi Ookubo._   
_«Portagli questo mio messaggio, Soujiro.»_   
Il coperchio della scatola si sollevò, liberando l'oscurità. Prima di capire quel che stava succedendo, Soujiro si trovò a urlare.    
Strisciò all'indietro, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.    
Un uomo che forse meritava di essere cadavere, o forse no, e chi era lui per chiederselo? Era stato ucciso con brutalità. Chi l'aveva fatto era un mostro.    
Dai ricordi affiorò un gorgo di immagini bestiali. Su tutto galleggiò il volto di Ookubo, sgozzato contro la portiera di una carrozza in corsa. Puntellato contro lo zoccolo di legno di un magazzino, Soujiro impallidì, si piegò di lato e, tenendosi lo stomaco, vomitò. L'aveva fatto di nuovo, pensò, tossendo bile. L'aveva fatto di nuovo, ingenuo, maledetto. Era uscito dal covo del monte Hiei con gli occhi aperti e il cuore infranto, deciso a ricominciare; poi, senza accorgersene, si era ritirato dietro lo scudo della... della distanza. Aveva spiato il passato senza voltarsi, timoroso. Ma come si può cambiare, se non si conosce se stessi?    
Si premette le nocche sulle tempie, tirandosi i capelli mentre il temporale esplodeva sopra i tetti.    
_Ma adesso lo sai, non è vero?_   
«Uh...»    
Chi aveva assassinato quello sconosciuto era un mostro. E lui, che aveva fatto lo stesso per dieci anni, era–    
Si alzò e fuggì. 

_«Ingiusto e insensibile» Shishio sorrise fra le bende, freddo – un dio della morte. «...Come gli dèi. Spada del Cielo è un nome adatto.»_

E il cielo aveva cercato di ricordarglielo.  _Lui stesso_ aveva tentato.    
Mentre la pioggia iniziava a cadere, superando la barriera degli alberi e picchettando sul sottobosco, Soujiro alzò il viso verso la massa indistinta delle nubi. «Cosa devo fare?» chiese ancora.    
_Soffrire_ , disse il lampo.  _Pagare_ , echeggiò il tuono.  _Non per dieci anni: per tutta la vita. Sanguina..._   
Chiuse gli occhi; stavolta, le lacrime non si mescolarono all'acqua. Bruciavano come ferite.    
_Sanguina per tutta la vita._   
_Sì... lo sapevo. Lo sapevo già. Avevo solo paura di ammetterlo._   
Lui, che aveva ucciso gente per la maggior parte della sua esistenza, era un mostro senza speranza di riscatto.    
(Bambino che non aveva mai affrontato il mondo, preferendo nascondersi dietro un sorriso.)    
(Dietro una lama.)    
Ecco la sua verità. Forse Himura aveva sperato che si illudesse e continuasse a vivere, perché quell'uomo, in fondo, era fatto così; generoso fino alla colpa. O forse aveva davvero creduto che anche lui fosse un soldato, votato all'obbedienza contro ogni scrupolo personale e un disgusto costante; un uomo compromesso da un ideale.    
Aveva riso davanti a cose che avrebbero dovuto svegliare la coscienza di un essere umano. Era un mostro, un  _mostro_ .    
Appoggiò la schiena a un tronco e si lasciò scivolare fra i rovi, coi capelli fradici sulla fronte e i fantasmi di una notte lontana dietro gli occhi. Se quella volta non avesse tardato a restituire la wakizashi... se avesse ascoltato se stesso invece che Shishio... se fosse scappato... se fosse morto...    
Ma che importava? Tutto ciò che ricordava, l'aveva fatto. Forse difendersi non era un crimine, ma il resto c'era, e lo condannava.    
Delirante per il trauma e la febbre, rimase sotto la pioggia. 

Quando si riprese, di soprassalto, era ancora notte e il mondo aveva strane angolature. Tremava come una foglia.    
_Dove sono? Cos'è successo?_   
La pioggia si era fermata e al suo posto tirava un vento gelido, rotolato giù dai versanti delle montagne. Tentò di alzarsi, ma le gambe non lo ressero; quando ricordò tutto, smise di provare.    
Fosse stato quello di una volta, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere. La sua vita era finita ancora prima di cominciare – una delle ironie che piacevano tanto al signor Shishio.    
_Ma non puoi restare qui. Hai appena iniziato._   
«Davvero? Non è meglio che muoia, uno come me?»    
Poco dopo, quasi avesse udito, il cielo violaceo s'aprì e lo investì con una sassaiola di ghiaccio. Soujiro si raggomitolò contro un cespuglio, ginocchia al petto, braccia sulla testa, aspettando l'alba senza sperare di vederla.    
_Non è meglio?_   
Vide il ghigno sprezzante di Shishio; lo aspettava all'inferno. Il volto bruciato tremolò con moto concentrico, sprofondando dall'oscurità, e lo scroscio della grandine divenne il centro del mondo, avvoltolandosi, turbinando e precipitando nel buio con la forza di un mulinello subacqueo. Si sentì tirare sotto.    
_Non è meglio?_   
«Ma se...» disse una voce. 

_Ma se–_

_Un lampo rosso. Era nella Stanza del Nulla, dentro il monte._   
_Certo... sarebbe dovuto morire lì. Himura avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, quel giorno._   
_ «Ma se non fosse troppo tardi, non potresti ricominciare da capo... riparando agli errori che hai commesso?» _   
_Sussultò. C'erano visi di ogni età che lo fissavano, allineati lungo le pareti. Erano le persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita, tutte quelle che aveva aiutato e (Ookubo) ucciso._ Un tribunale _, pensò._ Sono pronto.   
_(No, non lo era.)_   
_Al centro stava un'ombra che gli ricordava Himura._   
_L'ombra gli parlò: «Ti arrendi così?»_   
Cosa posso fare di buono, con queste mani?    
_L'ombra indicò se stessa. «E lui, credi non se lo sia mai chiesto? Credi che le sue fossero pulite? Ma non si è mai arreso.»_   
Era diverso, per lui.    
_«Meno di quanto credi.»_   
_«Non puoi arrenderti adesso» dissero le ombre dei morti. «Hai un dovere, Spada del Cielo. Alzati.»_   
_«Alzati.»_   
_L'ombra-volpe levò il viso e Soujiro vide se stesso, contorto dalla rabbia e dal rimorso. «_ Alzati _!»_

_«Non potresti ricominciare da capo?»_

_«...mentre espii le colpe che hai commesso?»_

_Il tempo dell'egoismo è passato._

_Devo._

_Non distogliere lo sguardo._

Il cielo gocciolava dalle punte degli alberi, terso come uno specchio, azzurro come acciaio temperato.    
Era primo mattino. Sull'ingresso di una capanna, Soujiro si tolse i capelli dalla fronte, chiuse gli occhi e pensò che non ricordava come ci era arrivato. Poi pensò che non importava.    
Avrebbe potuto arrendersi e morire là, nel bosco. Avrebbe potuto cercare una spada, una corda o un burrone e farla finita adesso. Ma aveva preso troppe decisioni sbagliate, nella sua vita.    
Si ascoltò respirare, ritmico contrarsi di muscoli; seguì l'energia che, nonostante la febbre, gli irrorava il corpo. Doti e forze costruite sul furto: non doveva tenerle per sé.    
Sarebbe stato difficile, doloroso e solitario, ma restituire tutto giorno per giorno, senza risparmiarsi, era la cosa giusta da fare. In futuro, forse, avrebbe incrociato di nuovo la strada di Kenshin Himura e sarebbe stato in grado di guardarlo negli occhi, per dirgli: non sono scappato. Sto pagando il mio debito.    
Prese un profondo, tremulo respiro e guardò su.    
Il cielo era distante, ma sincero. Sarebbero andati insieme.    
_Alzati, mia spada_ , lesse nel riverbero dei raggi.  _Vieni e mostrami il tuo carattere_ , vide nella foschia delle montagne.  _Sanguina per quanti hai spezzato._   
Soujiro strinse i denti e si alzò.

  



End file.
